vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac (Golden Sun)
|-|Teen= |-|Dark Dawn= Summary Isaac is the main protagonist of the first Golden Sun game. He lives in Vale, where his childhood friends, Garet and Jenna, reside. One day, a terrible storm appeared in the village (which was caused by Saturos and Menardi by accident), and resulted in the death of Isaac's father and Jenna's family. Three years later, he traveled up Mt. Aleph, where the source of Alchemy resides with his friends and Mr. Kraden. While exploring the mountain, they come across an ancient room where the 4 elemental stars reside. Saturos, Menardi, and Jenna's supposedly deceased brother Felix followed them to the mountain, forcing them to hand over the elemental stars with the exception of the Mars Star. With Garet at his side, Isaac travels across the world of Weyard to save Jenna, and stop the evil Mars Adepts from activating the forbidden power of Alchemy. Credit to Nibroc-Rock for the Isaac render. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: 'Isaac '''Origin: 'Golden Sun '''Gender: Male Age: 17 in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: Lost Age. 47 in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Classification: Venus Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process, is likely even stronger thanks to the Golden Sun fragment) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Iris, who can fly at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, axes, maces, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Isaac Is an excellent puzzle solver, fighter, combat strategist, and has trained in both Psynergy and Alchemy since childhood. He was also a student of Kraden, who is one of the wisest and most knowledgeable scholars in all of Weyard. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Venus= *'Venus Psynergy:' As a Venus Adept, Isaac specializes in the manipulation of the earth, the environment, energy, and life. **'Quake Sphere:' Isaac triggers an earthquake in his vicinity to deal earth-elemental damage to multiple foes at once. **'Wild Growth:' Isaac causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack his foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. **'Avalanche:' Isaac triggers a massive avalanche to bury his foes in rock. **'Nettle:' Isaac causes massive briars to erupt from the ground to impale his foes. **'Stone Spire:' Isaac drops huge stalactites unto his foes. **'Grand Gaia:' Isaac causes the earth itself to open up and unleash its might upon his foes. **'Punji Strike:' Isaac causes huge spears of sharpened bamboo to impale his foes from below. **'Thorny Grave:' Isaac summons a wave of loathsome fiends to attack his foes. **'Helm Splitter:' Isaac attacks his target's head with Psynergy, potentially paralyzing them. **'Skull Splitter:' Isaac attacks his target's head with even more potent Psynergy, potentially killing them outright. **'Odyssey:' Isaac manifests a colossal sword out of Psynergy and plunges it into his foe to deal massive damage. **'Potent Cure:' Isaac greatly heals himself or an ally. **'Revive:' Isaac raises an ally back up from the dead. **'Haunt:' Isaac summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. **'Curse:' Isaac curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. **'Condemn:' Isaac summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. **'Annihilation:' An attack that instantly kills the foe, and if it fails to do so, still afflicts massive damage. |-|Mars= *'Mars Psynergy:' Through the aid of Djinn, Isaac is able to use Mars Psynergy, granting him control over fire, heat, and lava, and strength. **'Planet Diver:' Isaac leaps into the sky and lunges onto the foe, resulting in an exploding impact. **'Planetary:' Isaac strike a foe with a dragon made of heavenly fire. **'Debilitate:' Isaac halves several opponents' durability. **'Supernova:' Isaac attacks the opponent with a massive explosion. **'Fiery Blast:' Isaac attacks the opponents with an explosive blast. **'Carpet Bomb:' Isaac attacks the opponent with a barrage of bombs. **'Protector:' Isaac boosts the durability of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. **'Magma Storm:' Isaac triggers an eruption to happen under the opponent, attacking with the volcano's might. **'Epicenter:' Isaac attacks the opponent with a Dragon Cloud. It causes a fiery explosion that knocks the opponent back. |-|Jupiter= *'Jupiter Psynergy:' Through the aid of Djinn, Isaac is able to use Jupiter Psynergy, granting him control over air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. **'Delude/Mist:' Isaac summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target him. **'High Impact/Angel Spear:' Isaac boosts the attack potency of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. **'Resist/Magic Shield:' Isaac boosts the durability of him and his allies by a large amount. **'Astral Blast:' Isaac attacks the opponent with a celestial force. **'Thunder Mine:' Isaac attacks the opponent with a ball of lightning. **'Enfeeble:' Isaac lowers the target's resistance to elemental attacks. **'Drain:' Isaac drains the life force of his opponent, adding it to his own. **'Psy Drain:' Isaac drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of his opponent, adding it to his own. **'Blue Bolt:' Isaac attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. **'Bind:' Isaac seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. **'Hurricane:' Isaac attacks the opponent with a hurricane, using the wind's might. **'Thunderhead:' Isaac conjures a thunderstorm, attacking the opponent with the storm's fury. **'Death Leap:' Isaac conjures a strange and powerful fan to attack the opponent with. **'Shuriken:' Isaac throws several giant shuriken at the opponents. |-|Mercury= *'Mercury Psynergy:' Through the aid of Djinn, Isaac is able to use Mercury Psynergy, granting him control over water, ice, and compassion. **'Pure Ply:' Isaac uses his faith to greatly heal himself or an ally. **'Pure Wish:' Isaac makes a wish that greatly heals his entire party. **'Break:' Isaac eliminates the status boosts of his opponent. **'Cutting Edge:' Isaac attacks the opponent with a shockwave. **'Plume Edge:' Isaac attacks the opponent with a geyser eruption, and then slashes them down. **'Cure Poison:' Isaac rids him or his ally of poison. **'Restore:' Isaac can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. **'Froth Spiral:' Isaac attacks the opponents with a vortex of bubbles. **'Avoid:' Isaac becomes harder to detect. |-|Job-Based Skills= *'Acrobat:' A class with unique abilities that Isaac can access using the Mysterious Card. **'Baffle Card:' Isaac casts an illusion on the opponent. **'Sword Card:' Isaac halves the opponent's attack potency. **'Flame Card:' Isaac deals fire damage to the opponent. **'Sleep Card:' Isaac causes the opponent to fall asleep. **'Thunder Card:' Isaac causes lightning damage to the opponent. **'Death Card:' Isaac causes the opponent to instantly die. **'Bramble Card:' Isaac purges the opponent in briars. **'Frost Card:' Isaac shoots a missile at the opponent, dealing ice damage. **'Fiery Juggle:' Isaac tosses a large array of balls of flame at the opponents. **'Sabre Dance:' Isaac attacks his foe with a summoned array of dancing swords. **'Fire Breath:' Isaac breathes fire on the opponent. **'Backstab:' Isaac stealthily attacks the foe from behind, resulting in instant death, and massive damage if it fails to instantly kill. *'Beast Lord:' A class that can call on the help of beasts that Isaac can access using the Trainer's Whip. **'Troll:' Isaac summons a Troll to fight. **'Weird Nymph:' Isaac summons a Weird Nymph who's primary use is to heal, but can fight, seeing as other Weird Nymphs in the game can. **'Macetail:' Isaac summons a giant, fire breathing lizard to fight. **'Estre Wood:' Isaac summons an ancient tree who's primary use is to heal all of the party, but can fight, seeing as other Estre Woods in the game can. **'Minotaur:' Isaac summons a Minotaur to fight. **'Succubus:' Isaac summons a Succubus who's primary use is to heal all of the party, but can fight, seeing as other Sucubbi in the game can. **'Phoenix:' Isaac summons a Phoenix who's primary use is to revive an ally, but can fight, seeing as other Phoenixes in the game can. **'Fire Dragon:' Isaac summons a Fire Dragon to fight. **'Manticore:' Isaac summons a Manticore who's primary use is to greatly heal the entire party, but can fight, seeing as other Manticores in the game can fight. **'Ghost Soldier:' Isaac summons a Ghost Soldier to fight. *'Necromage:' A class that can summon the undead and fight with the power of the abyss, Isaac can access it using the Tomegathericon. **'Poison Flow:' Isaac emanates a wave of poison towards the foe. **'Dire Inferno:' Isaac attacks with hellfire, calling forth the flames of the pit. **'Fear Puppet:' Isaac calls forth spirits to intrude the foe, inducing a paralyzing terror into them. **'Call Zombie:' Isaac summons a Zombie to fight. **'Call Demon:' Isaac summons a Red Demon to fight. **'Call Dullahan:' Isaac summons a Dullahan to fight. |-|Djinn= *'Djinn:' Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. **'Granite:' Doubles durability of the entire party. **'Quartz:' Revives ally. **'Vine:' Halves the speed of the opponents. **'Sap:' Drains life force and adds to his user. **'Ground:' Nullifies the attack of an opponent. **'Petra:' Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. **'Salt:' Heals all status ailments of the party. **'Geode:' Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. **'Ember:' Restores Psynergy of the whole party. **'Flash:' Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. **'Spark:' Revives an ally. **'Coal:' Doubles the speed of the whole party. **'Reflux:' Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. **'Core:' A fire-based attack that ignores durability. **'Fugue:' Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. **'Zephyr:' Doubles the speed of the whole party. **'Kite:' Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. **'Luff:' Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. **'Waft:' Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. **'Whorl:' Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. **'Gale:' Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. **'Dew:' Revives an ally. **'Shade:' Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. **'Rime:' Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. **'Balm:' Revives all allies. **'Serac:' Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= *'Judgment:' The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. File:Summon Judgement.gif|Judgement File:Summon meteor.gif|Meteor File:Summon boreas.gif|Boreas File:Summon Haures.gif|Haures File:Summon Eclipse.gif|Eclipse *'Meteor:' A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. *'Thor:' The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. *'Boreas:' The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. *'Haures:' A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. *'Eclipse:' A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. *'Coatlicue:' A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. *'Daedalus:' Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. *'Azul:' An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilizes the opponent. *'Catastrophe:' The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. *'Charon:' The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. *'Iris:' Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Gallery Isaac (Golden Sun)-Smash Old Assist.png|Isaac as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Isaac (Golden Sun)-Smash Assist.png|Isaac as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Sailor Moon's Profile (Sailor Moon was in her Post-Serenity form, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Ashen One (Dark Souls) Ashen One's Profile (Both at High 4-C and Speed was equalized) Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Earth Users Category:Golden Sun Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magma Users Category:BFR Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Protagonists Category:Air Users Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Lava Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Brawlers Category:Axe Users Category:Illusionists Category:Nintendo Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Silent Characters Category:Tier 4